The present invention relates to a clamp and, more particularly to a clamp adapted to secure a flexible tube from longitudinal and rotational movement with respect to the clamp. A clamp of this form may prove useful as an external anchoring device for cannulae such as used in the percutaneous placement of various catheters such as gastrostomy and/or Jejunostomy tubes.
For example, numerous medical conditions exist in which it becomes necessary to gain percutaneous access to viscera such as the stomach or small intestines. Situations where a patient has lost the ability to swallow and will require long term nutritional support may dictate feeding directly into the stomach or jejunum. This type of feeding may be accomplished by inserting a feeding tube into the patient's stomach such that one end remains anchored in the stomach, while the other end remains external to the patient's body for connection to a nutrient source. Once such a tube is in place, the portion of the tube extending outside the abdominal wall must have any material flows therethrough controlled. Additionally, it is important that the tube remain in place and not be drawn any further into the stomach once it is positioned. Typically, a clamp is used on the flexible tube to permit or deny flow therethrough as desired as well as to secure the tube against further entry into the stomach.
Prior to the placement of the feeding tube a stoma between the stomach lumen and the external environment is created through the abdominal wall. This process is accomplished by way of a gastropexy procedure. This procedure enables the physician to attach the visceral wall to the abdomen. The attachment is critical to prevent inadvertent separation and exposure of the peritoneal cavity to contamination and possible peritonitis. This procedure is also applicable to Jejunostomy or Gastro-Jejunostomy as well as the Gastrostomy procedure referred to above. The external retention anchors or clamps used in these procedures typically include locking rings which are situated next to the patient's skin. Often times the use of these locking rings require significant manipulation on the part of the surgical technician for proper placement. In some prior art devices, the exterior of the gastrostomy tube is taped to the wearer's body, and this can cause infection at the stoma entry, and along the taped area, as well as causing irritation due to the difficulty in maintaining these areas clean.
What is needed is a fixation device that is easy to place externally to the patient's skin that positively locks with respect to the cannula.